


Feminine Wiles

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-01
Updated: 2011-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-23 08:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for dw100 Challenge 271: Saucy. Set post-Season 5.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Feminine Wiles

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dw100 Challenge 271: Saucy. Set post-Season 5.

Amy Pond is obviously used to getting exactly what she wants. And why not? She has all the feminine wiles in the world to make men fall at her feet.

The Doctor holds out for as long as he can, of course. He throws Rory in her path to distract her. After the two men have sorted their issues out, though, Rory just shrugs and goes along with what Amy wants.

Amy wants them _both_ involved, apparently.

The Doctor doesn’t know how he went from refusing to kiss one companion to sleeping with _two_. He can’t quite regret it, though.


End file.
